Créer des liens
by Zandra-Chan
Summary: [Lost in Blue 1] Comme souvent, Keith était en retard. Mais cette fois, il avait une bonne raison de l'être. Un petit OS pour un défi en une heure.


Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Attacher" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Pour une rapide remise en contexte, Lost in Blue (premier du nom) est un jeu où deux adolescents, Keith (le garçon) et Skye (la fille), échouent sur une île déserte après que le bateau sur lequel ils voyageaient ait sombré à cause d'une violente tempête.  
Skye est myope mais n'a plus de lunettes. Keith est donc contraint de faire les explorations seul ou en tenant la main de la jeune fille plutôt timide.

* * *

Comme souvent depuis qu'il avait découvert de nouveaux accès à la partie supérieure de l'île, Keith était en retard. Skye, qui imaginait toujours les pires scénarios, se tenait appuyée contre l'entrée de la grotte, espérant voir se détacher la silhouette floue de son compagnon d'infortune au milieu des troncs sombres des palmiers. Le soleil se couchait déjà, et d'ici peu, il ferait complètement noir. Les nuits où le ciel était dégagé, la lune éclairait assez pour avancer sans trop trébucher. En revanche les soirs où le temps était couvert, comme c'était le cas cette fois, la nuit devenait opaque, et sans une torche, il devenait impossible de retrouver son chemin. Du moins, c'était ce qu'affirmait Keith ; elle-même n'avait eu l'occasion d'en faire l'expérience, ne pouvant, même de jour, se diriger seule.

Elle regardait donc sans voir à l'extérieur de la grotte, le cœur toujours plus serré à mesure que le jour baissait. C'est avec un grand soupir de soulagement qu'elle entendit les pas du grand brun approcher avant de voir l'orange vif de sa veste contraster avec le vert de la végétation. La jeune fille fut cependant très étonnée de découvrir qu'une masse blanche occupait les épaules du garçon.

\- C'est moi ! fit ce dernier.

\- Bienvenu à la maison, répondit-elle, comme à l'accoutumée, de sa voix douce malgré sa curiosité grandissante.

Skye plissait les yeux pour tenter de percer à travers le flou de sa vision ; son ami, remarquant sa mimique, retint un gloussement.

\- Cette fois, j'ai une bonne raison d'être en retard ! annonça-t-il fièrement en posant délicatement la masse blanche au sol.

\- C'est… ça, j'imagine ?

La myope avança prudemment la main vers la chose encore non identifiée… qui se mit soudainement à bouger. Reculant vivement, Skye écarquilla les yeux avant de les lever vers son partenaire. Ce dernier, hilare, avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas éclater de rire… ce que la jeune fille, malgré sa vue réduite, pouvait percevoir sans problème.

\- C'est une chèvre, dit-il enfin.

\- Une chèvre ?

\- Il y en a plein sur le plateau, au sommet. En attraper une vivante et la descendre… m'a prit un certain temps.

\- Je me doute… Mais… elle ne bêle pas ? demanda Skye qui discernait tout juste la tête de l'animal.

\- Si, si ! Justement, j'ai dû la bâillonner avec une des cordes que tu m'a fabriquées pour être sûr de ne pas attirer le tigre. Comme il errait près des plaines la dernière fois…

Sur ces mots, il défit les liens qui entouraient la gueule de la bête qui se mit à bêler à qui mieux mieux.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai préféré la faire taire ? dû crier le garçon par-dessus la voix de la chèvre. Je ne voulais pas me balader avec une telle alarme sur le dos ! J'en serais devenu sourd !

\- Elle a peur ! C'est normal !

Suivant les conseils de la petite brune, Keith enfonça un pieu dans le sol, non loin de l'entrée de la grotte, avant d'y attacher la biquette. Dès que ses pattes furent libres, celle-ci tenta de s'échapper et tira tant qu'elle put sur la corde que – malheureusement pour elle – Skye avait fait très solide. La nuit fut difficile pour les adolescents, la bête n'ayant cessé de bêler et de s'agiter que plusieurs heures après un minuit approximatif.  
Le lendemain, le duo eut la satisfaction de voir que l'animal, résigné, avait arrêté de tirer sur son attache. Elle se tenait tout de même le plus loin possible de la grotte.

Cette fois, Keith était fourbu. Souvent, quand il revenait vers la grotte – ce qui depuis maintenant plusieurs mois était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une "maison" –, il se sentait toujours un peu plus léger à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir se restaurer et se reposer ; son pas s'en trouvait plus rapide. Pas cette fois. Le pas lent et lourd, il arrivait pour une fois avant le coucher du soleil.  
Il n'était pas encore en vue de la grotte qu'il entendait déjà le rire doux et clair de Skye s'élever. Surpris et curieux, il se demandait bien ce que pouvait faire la jeune fille. Une telle hilarité était peu commune chez elle. Approchant doucement, il pu voir sa camarade assise à même le sol, face à la chèvre qui lui léchait vigoureusement les doigts. La fatigue de sa longue journée de marche et l'agacement provoqué par ses échecs à la chasse s'envolèrent avec ses sourcils. Le spectacle, pour le moins inhabituel, lui tira rapidement un sourire.

\- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, lança-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de son amie.

\- Ah ! Keith ! Bienvenu à la maison ! réussi-t-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Le grand brun observa la scène en silence quelques secondes de plus avant d'enfin demander pourquoi la chèvre s'intéressait tant aux doigts menus de la jeune fille.

\- Je viens de faire la cuisine.

L'explication simple fit s'agrandir le sourire de Keith.

\- Depuis le temps qu'elle te lèche, il doit plus y avoir grand-chose maintenant, si ?

\- Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle m'aime bien aussi ?

Avec un sourire toujours plus large, le jeune homme commenta.

\- L'attachement est réciproque alors, non ?

Le rire clair de Skye lui répondit.


End file.
